


Better Than Skinny Dipping

by FantasyFiend09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFiend09/pseuds/FantasyFiend09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco plans to watch Potter go skinny dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> Originally published February 15, 2015 on [Livejournal](http://fantasyfiend09.livejournal.com/18345.html) as an untitled, belated birthday gift for birdsofshore.
> 
> * * *
> 
> So **birdsofshore** has been awesome about reminding me when birthdays are coming up, which reminded me how far behind I am in that whole process. I owe _her_ a ficlet (term used liberally) for her birthday. Not this last one. The one in 2013. *hides head in shame* 
> 
> Her prompt was skinning dipping.
> 
> Rated R but lacks any porn. Sorry!

Draco ducked lower behind the juniper bush and happily accepted the grass stain on his robes as his knee hit the damp grass below him. It was worth any price for the view his position afforded him.

Potter was standing by the Black Lake, already stripped to his pants with the moonlight pouring over his chest and stomach. He was still lean, but far from the half-starved boy he'd once been. He was taller and broader, his body transitioning from awkward adolescence to strong maturity.

Draco wanted to join in with Potter's development. He wanted to teach Potter how to use his new strength to pursue pleasure. He wondered how it would feel to have Potter hold him down with his new weight. He imagined pinning Potter to the grass and watching his biceps flex as he struggled.

He wished Potter would stop staring at the moon and ditch his pants already.

It had taken Draco two weeks to figure out where Potter snuck off to each night, but now—with only a week of spying left before their N.E.W.T.s—he _knew_. And he intended to enjoy the show.

Potter lowered his pants revealing rounded buttocks and muscular thighs. Draco couldn't decide if he wanted to freeze that moment in time or will Potter to turn around. As he was committing Potter's arse to permanent memory to star in every future wank fantasy, he might have let a small moan escape his lips.

Potter froze. Then he dove for his trousers.

Draco thought Potter would run off, but instead Potter pulled out a battered piece of parchment and began mumbling. Potter gave the paper an impish grin before muttering again and dropping it back to the grass.

Potter then returned to his original spot and stretched his arms up and over his head. Every tendon in his arms and chest moved deliciously and when he stepped to the side his cock finally came into view. He was half-hard and well proportioned to his new taller, thicker frame. Not that Draco would ever get his hand on it, but it was nice to know Potter didn't have a tiny cock to ruin Draco's fantasies.

If he did get his hand on it … or his mouth. He bit his lip before he could risk another moan. Potter turned in Draco's direction, and Draco froze and held his breath.

"Will you be joining me, Malfoy?" Potter was smiling in a way that was neither friendly nor cruel. It was … hungry. "They say it's not safe to swim alone."

Draco considered remaining still in case Potter was simply making a wild guess, but Potter stepped right up to the juniper bush.

"Your hair glows like the moon." Potter's voice was surprisingly soft and he sounded appreciative. He held out a hand and Draco found himself taking it without thinking. It was strong and warm, and Draco wondered if all of Potter was. Potter led him up to the lake and began to undo the buttons on Draco's collar. "Let's see if your skin glows, too."

Draco spared a brief thought for the coldness of the water and what terrible creatures might lie beneath its surface. Then Potter opened his robes and let them fall to the grass. As Potter ran dark eyes over his exposed body, Draco felt quite confident that the swimming was about to be cancelled in lieu of warmer and safer activities.

Potter shoved him down onto his robes and straddled his lap. So predictable. Draco might have made a smug comment were his mouth not suddenly occupied with Potter's tongue.

There would be ample time later to gloat. For now, he had several dozen fantasies to act out.


End file.
